


Smoke and auditions

by naminami973



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Cigarettes, Facials, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, a lot of cigarettes, no kisses I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/pseuds/naminami973
Summary: "And please do tell, my Kota dearest, how would that performance look like? What do I have to do to pass the audition?"Yabu exhaled some smoke, smirking to himself. Bingo.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Smoke and auditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yomimashou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/gifts).



> I wrote some Takabu with cigarettes for my exchange. Hope you'll enjoy!

Yabu let the cigarette roll between his fingers while he slowly exhaled, gray smoke meeting the cold December air. He leaned his head against the wall, mindful of the hard concrete. He didn't freeze, as adrenaline still ran through his veins. Concert season was great, but damn was it tiring. The Sense or Love tour had been running since late August, and as the end was finally approaching, Yabu felt a sense of relief. If he had to dance and sing to Banger Night one more time more than necessary, he'd seriously consider turning in his resignation letter to Johnny himself first thing tomorrow. The dance was more demanding than anything they'd ever done and it kind of set the standard to the whole concert. Combined with the fact that the group were currently going through a hard time, with Keito gone and other members fighting, it wasn't the best concert tour they'd done and Yabu was tired and displeased with both his own and the whole group's performance. 

Taking another long drag of the cigarette, feeling his lungs fill up with nicotine before exhaling through his nose, he felt a sense of calmness. He flicked the stick, ashes flying. He dragged his fingers through his dark brown hair, feeling the coarse hairs against his palm. Maybe he should lay off the bleach for a while, let his locks and scalp rest for a bit. He said a silent prayer for his hair to not meet the same fate as Hikaru's hair.

Only one more show to go, and then all of this would be over for this time. Or well, there was countdown as well but after countdown there was only one more show to get over with and then he would go home and sleep in his own bed without any alarms ringing to wake him up in the morning. He couldn't wait. 

There was a squeak as the heavy metal door opened slowly. Yabu caught a strong whiff of DKNY Golden Delicious and he didn't have to look up to know that it was Takaki who had come through the door. The heavy scent of sandal wood, musk, teak and white rose was unmistakable. He silently took the cigarette from between his dry lips and held it out, waiting for Takaki to take it.

Takaki walked up and took the cigarette, put it between his own glossy lips and took a drag, not as deep as Yabu would but then again, Takaki wasn't the biggest smoker of the group. They both stood there for a few minutes, basking in smoke and silence. When the cigarette reached the filter, Takaki put it out against the asphalt while Yabu took out another Marlboro Red and his green glitter lighter, a gift from Arioka on his birthday. 

"If I have to sing Daimei no Nai Monogatari one more fucking time I swear I'll drive off a fucking cliff."

Yabu chuckled and lit the cigarette. "One more time, then you don't have to anymore." He passed the cigarette to Takaki.

Takaki sighed out loud as he took the cigarette. "It's not that I don't like the song, don't get me wrong but it's just… I'm just…" He trailed off.

"You're just tired." 

Takaki nodded to himself and took a drag before answering. "Yeah, the tension right now… it's really taking a toll on everyone." 

"Yeah, we could all use a break now", Yabu said, making grabby hands at Takaki, his body screaming for another nicotine hit. 

"It wasn't all bad though", Takaki said thoughtfully.

"You mean like you doing sexy back dancing for Inoo", Yabu said with a smirk. 

Takaki smirked back and puffed out his chest a bit, doing a small hair flip before making direct eye contact with the taller man. 

"Among other things. What, you're jealous you didn't get yours truly to feel you up on stage?" 

Yabu instantly took up on Takaki's verbal invitation. 

"Nah, I'm happy with Chinen's performance but I have to admit that I sometimes think about how it would look if you had been my support instead". 

Takaki turned towards Yabu, leaning the right side of his body against the wall, striking a sexy pose complete with a hair flick and that smirk that told Yabu that Takaki knew exactly what he was doing. Yabu took another drag.

"Oh you don't say. And please do tell, my Kota dearest, how would that performance look like? What do I have to do to pass the audition?"

Yabu exhaled some smoke, smirking to himself. Bingo.

"Well. First of all, I would have you in front of me, not hiding in the back behind me. Everyone should be able to see that pretty face of yours."

Takaki stroke his dark brown bangs and leaned closer to Yabu. 

Yabu put the cigarette in his mouth again while maintaining eye contact with the slightly younger man. He saw how Takaki slowly leaned closer and closer to his mouth, until he got so close he could feel his breath against his face. 

"Uhu. And then? Should I touch you? Feel you up? Getting you all hot and bothered during such an emotional ballad?" 

Takaki leaned in to put his moist lips against the side of the cigarette, right by the filter where it was hanging from Yabu's mouth. He carefully snatched the cigarette from Yabu, leaning back slightly to take a drag. He held the smoke for a few seconds, before slowly blowing it out right in Yabu's face. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed in the smoke hitting his face. 

Cigarette smoke and the scent of Takaki's perfume. The best combination of two of the finest things in life. 

Not breaking eye contact, Yabu snatched the cigarette back with his right hand. He put the cigarette back in his mouth but let his hand drift back to Takaki's face, slightly smacking against his cheek. He slowly stroked his face, and when his hand passed his lips, he put some extra pressure on them. 

Takaki opened his mouth just so slightly to take two fingers in. Warmth and moist engulfed the two digits, and Yabu thought to himself if Takaki could taste the nicotine on his fingertips. 

Takaki began to slowly but firmly lick against the fingers, and Yabu moved them in and out in a matching pace. 

Years of being a heavy smoker had not only given him slightly yellow teeth and a permanent cigarette fragrance, but also the skill to keep a cigarette secure between his lips while still talking.

"I'd push you down on your knees, have everyone see how extraordinary beautiful you are, so needy and ready to please."

Takaki moaned deeply against Yabu's fingers, swirling his tongue against them in confirmation. 

"How about we practice some, hmm? You know, just in case you have to fill in for Chinen."

Yabu took his fingers out of Takaki's mouth and dragged his wet fingers over Takaki's face, up towards his hair. A shiny trail of saliva shone over his flawless face. Yabu took a firm grip of Takaki's dark brown hair and pushed him roughly down onto his knees. He hit the ground with a thud and a deep "oof".

Yabu wasted no time in manhandling Takaki some more, pushing his face up against the bulge that had been growing in his gray sweatpants since he had caught a whiff of Takaki's musky perfume. Takaki rubbed his cheek against the bulge, and one of his hands wandered up Yabu's long leg until it reached the waistband. Takaki looked up at Yabu, searching his eyes.

Yabu stubbed out the last of the cigarette and reached into his pocket for yet another one. He kept Takaki's gaze while he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit up his third one in the past hour. He took a drag, exhaled smoke down towards Takaki and put the cigarette back in between his lips. Takaki steadily held his gaze.

Yabu reached down with his now free hand and pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers in one go, cock springing up and slightly hitting Takaki in the face. Takaki didn't need any more permission to get to business, taking Yabu's thick cock in his mouth, starting with the head before leaning back and letting (it fall to his lips.) Yabu let his hand in Takaki's hair just follow the motions, not really taking control but more letting Takaki know what felt good and what didn't by digging his fingers into Takaki's scalp and fisting his hair.

Takaki bobbed his head rhythmically, the back of his mind registering Yabu's signals of how to pleasure him the best. Not that this was the first time he'd sucked Yabu's cock, but it was still nice to have some kind of guidance. 

Even if Takaki knew he was good at sucking cock. Especially Yabu's. 

Takaki sped up, taking in as much of Yabu as he could. Yabu in return was starting to lose it, the velvety feel of Takaki's hot and wet mouth too much together with his hot skin in contrast to the cold winter air. When he felt his climax approaching, he took the cigarette in between his fingers again and brought the hand down to Takaki's face, getting closer to where his other hand was still tightly knotted in the locks. 

Seconds before his climax hit, he momentarily fumbled and the cigarette slipped a little between his fingers. He looked down in time to see the embers touch Takaki's skin and accidentally burn his temple just so slightly. Takaki, startled, sucked harder in response and Yabu lost it, pulling out to cum all over Takaki's face.

When Yabu came around, the prettiest living picture was painted in front of him. Takaki Yuya on his knees, cum streaks all over his face and a light burn mark. Yabu smeared the cum a bit more over his face, brushing it against his lips. Yabu grinned.

"I guess you pass the audition."


End file.
